Odgłos upadającego serca
by xkiyomi
Summary: Fragment większej całości, który równie dobrze funkcjonować może jako miniaturka. Czyli o tym, co dotąd przemilczane, o pustce w sercu zaraz po wojnie.


Hitsugaya nie musiał się dziś spieszyć, był to bowiem jeden z tych nielicznych dni, gdy wszystko miało swoje miejsce. Dokumenty leżały na skraju biurka, ułożone i gotowe do oddania, patrole zostały rozdzielone na kilka kolejnych dni, a aplikacje nowych członków oddziału posegregowano do oddzielnych teczek. Nawet Matsumoto, która swoim zwyczajem ociągała się przy wykonywaniu obowiązków, okazała się dziś pomocna i zanim przystąpili do pracy, zaparzyła im dzbanek zielonej herbaty. To południe uznał więc za nadzwyczaj przyjemne, sielskie, może w jakimś stopniu odrobinę leniwe, pod warunkiem że natłok tej pracy pozwalał mu mówić o jakimkolwiek lenistwie. Teraz kończył herbatę ze swojej filiżanki i obserwował Matsumoto, która siedziała na swoim ulubionym miejscu na kanapie oraz przeglądała jedną z teczek. Miała pochyloną w skupieniu głowę, kiedy jej jasne oczy sunęły po kolejnym rzędzie liter. Sam do końca nie rozumiał, czemu zawsze zdawał się na nią w kwestii doboru nowych rekrutów, był przecież kapitanem, rozumiał ideę i potrzeby własnego oddziału, a więc mógł osobiście zadecydować, kogo przyjąć. Zawsze pozostawiał to jednak Matsumoto. Nie dlatego, że nie miał ochoty, że robił to z lenistwa, czy zwykłej złośliwości, ot po prostu miał świadomość tego, że kiedyś, dawno temu, to właśnie Rangiku zadecydowała, by dołączył do tego świata. Wówczas nie wiedział jeszcze, jak bardzo ta niepozorna kobieta zmieni cały jego nudny, choć uporządkowany żywot, jak wiele furtek i możliwości przed nim otworzy; przed małym dzieckiem, które prócz wybujałych marzeń nie miało zupełnie nic.

Chciał chyba, by uczyniła to samo w stosunku do całej reszty, by dała im szansę tak, jak kiedyś zrobiła to z nim.

– Interesujące – usłyszał jej głos i porzucił swoje rozważania. Dawno nie pozwalał sobie na wspomnienia, świadomy że były tylko niepotrzebnym elementem jego codzienności. Wszystko, co kiedyś się wydarzyło, owszem, egzystowało wewnątrz każdego człowieka, ale w pewien sposób ograniczało jego możliwości. Hitsugaya głęboko wierzył, że odcinając się od tego i zacierając własne słabości, mógł stać się lepszą jednostką. Do tego zresztą usilnie dążył przez całe życie. – Tego roku z Akademii wyszło wiele obiecujących jednostek. Kilka z nich ubiega się o dołączenie do naszego oddziału.

– W takim razie powinnaś się tym zająć – powiedział spokojnie i odłożył filiżankę na bok. – Jeśli uważasz, że tu pasują, nie ma powodu, by się wahać.

– Chcę mieć pewność, że nie podejmę niesłusznej decyzji – jej oczy uniosły się znad papierów, kiedy zerknęła na niego z jakimś niezdecydowaniem. – Wiem jednak, że każdy zasługuje na swoją szansę. Prawda, kapitanie?

Nie odpowiedział jej, wbijając tylko wzrok tam, gdzie chwilę temu padał wzrok Matsumoto, w biały arkusz poprzecinany ciemnymi szlaczkami liter, które wciąż trzymała w swoich dłoniach. Oboje wiedzieli, że przynależność do jakiegoś oddziału zaraz po ukończeniu Akademii miała charakter formalny i służyła głównie nabyciu doświadczenia. Wielu shinigamich podczas całego swojego życia kilkakrotnie zmieniało dywizję – był to całkiem normalny bieg rzeczy. Obawy Rangiku wydawały się więc odrobinę bezzasadne.

– Prawdopodobnie i tak będziemy mieć do czynienia z pewną rotacją, jak co roku.

– Mimo to warto spróbować – stwierdziła Matsumoto jakby decyzja już zapadła, teraz, w tym właśnie momencie, i odłożyła kilka teczek na bok. – Powinieneś być z nich zadowolony, kapitanie. Rokują całkiem dobrze i na pewno nam się przydadzą.

Skinął w odpowiedzi, bo w istocie tak musiało być, nie miał zamiaru wnikać w coś, co mógł zweryfikować tylko czas, szczególnie że miał pod sobą naprawdę wiele osób. Nie sądził, by kilku kolejnych adeptów Akademii mogło poważnie zaburzyć równowagę oddziału, nikt przecież nie był na tyle dobry, by od początku objąć stanowisko oficera. Na to zupełnie nie liczył. Teraz raz jeszcze zerknął na dokumenty, które należało odnieść generałowi, w tym celu postanowił zresztą wezwać Saya. Przeszkodziło mu jednak głośne westchnienie Matsumoto.

– Wydaje mi się, jakby to wszystko było ledwie wczoraj. Rozpoczęcie nauki w Akademii, potem przyjęcie do oddziału i spotkanie z tobą, kapitanie. Pamiętasz to jeszcze?

– Oczywiście – odparł krótko. Nie pokazał po sobie zdziwienia, jednak zastanowił go nagły, pełen nostalgii ton Matsumoto. Przywykł do jej beztroski, do pogodnego celebrowania każdego mijanego dnia, nie do rozpamiętywania, od którego przecież starała się uciekać. Nauczyła go swojej niezależności, kiedy po odejściu Gina zamknęła za sobą wszystkie furtki, kiedy zostawiła przeszłość za sobą, tylko dlatego, by powracające mary nie zniszczyły jej doszczętnie. Przywykł do tego, że w oczach innych była zwyczajnie silna.

Nigdy nostalgiczna.

– Świeciło wówczas słońce, bardziej niż zawsze w tej porze roku. Pamiętam, że żar lał się z nieba strumieniami i ciężko było o pojedynczy oddech, ale mimo to udałam się na patrol do Junrinan, nie oczekując po tej wizycie niczego emocjonującego. W zasadzie potraktowałam to jako rutynę. Rutynę, na której mijał mi każdy kolejny dzień.

Zwrócił na nią wzrok, kiedy zaczęła swą opowieść, nie wiedząc czemu miała ona właściwie służyć. Matsumoto odłożyła jednak dokumenty na kanapę, a sama wstała, by podejść do okna, o które oparła się ramieniem i wbiła oczy gdzieś w dal. Nie wiedział, gdzie mogła patrzeć, ani co zwróciło jej uwagę na tyle, by zrobiła pauzę. Może zbierała myśli, a może wahała się, czy przystoi jej ciągnąć tę historię? Nie wiedział. Z niemym zaciekawieniem obserwował ją tylko ze swojego miejsca, czekając na kolejny ruch. Ona jakby tego nie dostrzegła. Stała we framudze okna, a zachodzące słońce przykryło jej sylwetkę ciepłym płaszczem, wzmagając tym samym rudość jej włosów. Widział tańczące w nich złote refleksy, kiedy przekrzywiała głowę i mrużyła oczy, oczy, w których odbijała się cała szeroka panorama Seireitei. Nie wiedział czemu, ale w tym momencie Matsumoto wydała mu się niezwykle spokojna. Tak jakby cała jej energia i entuzjazm uleciały niczym stado spłoszonych ptaków, pozostawiając to, czego do końca nie znał, opanowanie, może melancholię, które były tak zupełnie odmienne od jej osoby. Podobny obraz widział ledwie kilka razy w życiu.

Każdy z nich miał swój powód.

– Pamiętam.

– Często zastanawiam się, co by było, gdybym nie spotkała cię tamtego dnia, kapitanie. Jak potoczyłyby się nasze losy. Czy dotarlibyśmy do tego miejsca? Czy czas byłby dla nas tak łaskawy? – zapytała nagle, nie odrywając wzroku od tego jednego, tylko sobie widocznego punktu. – Czy dalej byłbyś w Rukongai, a ja tu, w oddziale, sama, ze zobowiązaniami i tym, co konieczne. Czy byłabym inna, czy ty byłbyś inny, czy nasze doświadczenia skrzyżowałyby swoje drogi. Wiele razy nad tym myślałam, zastanawiałam się nad naszą przyszłością, gdyby tamten dzień się nie wydarzył.

– I jaki wyciągnęłaś wniosek? – zapytał, a ona uniosła tylko kącik warg w leciutkim uśmiechu.

– Cieszę się, że mogłam wtedy spotkać to zagubione, może nieco wybuchowe dziecko i pomóc mu stać się tym, kim jest teraz. Cieszę się, że mogłam zmienić choć jedno istnienie. Może sama nie osiągnęłam zbyt wiele, ale z tego jednego sukcesu jestem naprawdę dumna.

Nie przywykł do takich słów, nie spodziewał się ich i nie słyszał ich często. Nie z jej ust, ust kogoś równie impulsywnego, nieskłonnego do refleksji, kto żył każdą kolejną chwilą i nie rozpamiętywał przeszłości. Może dlatego dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć, jednak żadne sensowne słowa nie przychodziły mu na myśl. Patrzył tylko na nią, na jej twarz skąpaną w promieniach zachodzącego słońca i zadawał sobie pytanie…

– Dlaczego?

Wtedy zerknęła na niego, dostrzegł stłumiony błękit jej tęczówek, kiedy znów uśmiechnęła się, jakoś tak dziwnie, obco, zupełnie nie w jej stylu, może zbyt szczerze, a może… właśnie tak jak chciała się do niego uśmiechać. Prawdziwie i bez zbędnej obłudy.

– Czasem lubię myśleć nad alternatywnymi wyjściami, nawet jeśli wierzę w istnienie przeznaczenia. Los nie stawia nam na drodze przypadkowych ludzi, każda ze spotkanych osób wnosi coś do naszego życia, a odchodząc z niego, zabiera cząstkę nas samych. Wszystko bez wątpienia jest zaplanowane, a każdy szczegół, każde wydarzenie pomagają nam stać się tym, kim jesteśmy teraz.

– Cieszysz się z miejsca, w którym się znalazłaś? – zapytał, nim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić. Matsumoto go ciekawiła, ona, ta rozmowa i atmosfera, która między nimi nastała. Zupełnie jakby ktoś nakrył ich niewidzialną płachtą zadumy oraz nostalgii, wszystkiego tego, przed czym na co dzień uciekał, uważając za coś zbędnego. Teraz nie mógł oprzeć się tym uczuciom. Wierzył, że pod nimi kryło się coś więcej.

– Cieszę się ze wszystkiego, czego do tej pory doświadczyłam. Bo nawet jeśli w moim życiu wciąż znajdują się luki, które trudno wypełnić, idę naprzód – powiedziała, a potem odepchnęła się od framugi okna i wyprostowała, patrząc prosto na niego. – Cieszę się, że jestem tu z tobą, kapitanie. Zostanę tak długo, jak będziesz tego chciał i obiecuję, że cię nie zawiodę. Jestem ci to winna.

Nie był przygotowany na takie wyznanie, na zupełnie poważne słowa wypowiedziane spokojnym, choć pewnym siebie głosem. Na widok Rangiku, która była świadoma każdego pojedynczego brzmienia, jakby od dawna czekała na to, by je wypowiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie nawet by w nie nie uwierzył, gdyby nie patrzył na nią i nie widział jej opanowania, tego spokoju, który zawsze przed nim kryła za grubą maską nonszalancji. Nie wiedział, jak zareagować, nie przyzwyczajony do podobnych rozmów, do chwil szczerości, na które nie potrafił się zdobyć. Może zwyczajnie jeszcze do nich nie dorósł, a może bał się, że staną się jego słabością.

– Matsumoto.

– Wybacz, kapitanie, nie powinnam – na dźwięk jego głosu wycofała się ze wszystkiego, potrząsając głową, jakby powiedziała coś nieodpowiedniego. Przybrała wówczas na twarz swój zwyczajowy uśmiech, nieco roztargniony, ale i odrobinę zażenowany. Próbowała uciec, widział to doskonale. Uciec od słów, które dotąd nosiła tylko w sercu, a które dziś, pierwszy raz, odważyła się wypowiedzieć na głos, jemu, osobie najmniej do tego powołanej, choć prawdopodobnie jedynej, którą darzyła tak silnym zaufaniem.

– Jeśli chcesz ze mną porozmawiać…

– Nie. To nie to, kapitanie. Po prostu… są dni, gdy staję się bardzo nieroztropna. Nie umiem wtedy nad sobą zapanować.

A potem, opuszczając głowę w milczeniu, zabrała dokumenty, o których przecież jej nie mówił i zostawiła go samego, cicho domykając za sobą drzwi gabinetu.

Długo myślał o niej, kiedy wyszła. O niej, o tym, co powiedziała i o wszystkim, czego nie zdążyła, o tym, że wydawało mu się, że ją znał, ale tymczasem, po tylu latach, wciąż potrafiła go zaskoczyć. Sobą, swoimi słowami i uczuciami, które kryła wewnątrz przed każdym nieproszonym spojrzeniem jak dziecko, które wstydziło się wyznać prawdę. Wtedy jednak coś sobie uzmysłowił. Pospiesznie zerknął w bok, na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie, odnalazł wzrokiem odpowiednią datę, skreśloną już przez Matsumoto, i zorientował się, co było powodem jej dzisiejszej melancholii.

Tego dnia minęło pięć lat, odkąd o n ich opuścił. Pięć długich lat, wraz z którymi serce Matsumoto raz po razie zasklepiało się, by tego jednego dnia na nowo pęknąć pod naporem przejmującego żalu.

Hitsugaya zawsze nienawidził Gina. Dzisiaj jednak wiedział, że gdyby mógł wybierać, tamtego dnia stanąłby po jego stronie. Nie dla siebie, dla niego, dla kogoś innego.

Dla Matsumoto i jej smutnych, błękitnych oczu.


End file.
